Hiro Yagami
Hiro Yagami (夜神,浩), is the child of Shin Yagami and a pure soul descended from Shoshin Yagami. He is also part of Project Pollux created by Meru and Maria. Character History d Powers and Abilities Hiro is a pure soul, descended from the line of Yagami's meaning he can access a tremendous amount of latent energy, which however does not come with the limiter or acumen to always use efficiently. Zanpaktou...San Kishin Jisou Hiro's Zanpaktou manifest as three separate blades each with their own individual abilities. It's a set of three swords, a tanto, a katana and a nodachi. Hiro's zanpakutou is a highly unusual and complex one, it consists out of a set of three different swords, with three different avatars, that each have their own release. To tap into the full power and special ability of these weapons it requires the user to release them in the proper way and he's still a long way from that. Unknown to him, besides missing the experience, power and skill to tap into his full potential. Hiro is also missing key things such as the individual release phrases, which is needed for a spirit to be released through it's natural medium. Currently he's limited to releasing only one at a time, and he's incapable of performing the true release of his swords by using the correct sword in conjunction with the right spirit. In their imperfect states, each released sword is capable of three techniques. A defensive, offensive and long range technique each. Shikai...Rise Amaterasu: '''Tanto Offensive attack: Flames cover the blade, forming a firewhip. Instead of cutting, it burns through targets now and the flamewhip can be manipulated to a certain degree. Defensive attack: Forms a red metallic circular plate, shaped like a sun, in front of the sword. Upon contact, it will increase dramatically in heat and will set whatever touches it on fire. Long range attack: The blade superperheats, when attack is released, whatever it contacts is superheated. Generally air combusts, producing an explosive pillar of fire. '''Tsukiyomo: Katana Offensive attack: Ilusion that is initiated by sight, one of the mirrors break or zanpakuto will appear to break into pieces. Hiro can manipulate the sight of a single user. Defensive attack: A circular metal place, shaped like a moon, is formed in front of the sword. It has a mirror surface, the shield will reflect attacks back. Long range attack:''' Manifest moon shaped mirrors, he can use them as portals to channel attacks through, teleport through them, reflect spiritual attacks and to focus his offensive technique through. Susanoo:' Nodachi ''Offensive attack: Iaido style technique, requires a wnd up and resheeathing it and this will make it start storing energy. Hiro will launch himself towards his target, just before contact he will unleash it. A flurry of lightning fast slashes with boosted damage output will be launched. Defensive attack:' '''Plate manifests, circular with a violent storm decal on it in the traditional japanese art style. Upon contact, the type of damage receives a specific counter. A blunt strike receives a wind blast back, a slash is met with a wind blade. ''Long range attack:''' '''Stores the violent, destructive spiritual energy after a wind up motion before re-sheathing the zanpakuto. This Iaido style technique will leave Hiro with one hand on the handle, the other high on the scabbard and positions himself this way for a swift strike and resheath in the same movement. The longer Hiro waits, the more energy is stored, and the more powerful the technique becomes. Hybrid/Project Pollux Hiro is a member of the rogues also called Project Pollux. Project Pollux is the third attempt by Maria Volantis and Meru Majin to create the perfect hybrid, as outlined by their mission. Hiro had his shinigami arm removed and replaced with that of a Quincy. The arm also has darkstar implants and mechanisms, which luckily can be accessed by Hiro due to his pure soul. This arm allows Hiro manipulation of Reishi and Dark Reiryoku. Category:Noble Category:Hybrid Category:Yagami Category:Quincy